The present invention relates to an improved electromagnetic radiation reflective system and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to high efficiency reflective optical systems using a high temperature superconductor to reflect perfectly a certain spectra of incident radiation.
All cryogenic applications require low heat transfer rates to minimize cryogens lost from boiloff due to heat transfer between the cryogens and the surrounding environment. When shielding systems at very low temperatures, heat leak due to radiative heat transfer is substantial. An improved radiation shield is needed to shield a very low temperature body, as in a cryogenic application, from a warmer source which also may be at a very low temperature.
Reflective optical systems utilizing superconductor materials have been known in the past. Such systems have been limited to perfect reflectance of electromagnetic radiation having a spectra of a fairly long wavelength. In addition, to be able to function at all required that the superconducting material be cooled to liquid helium temperatures. Obviously, in order to cool the superconducting material to such a low temperature required a cryocooler having substantial capacity and the cost of achieving such low temperatures did not make such systems attractive for widespread use. Thus, a need continued to exist for a cost effective high efficiency reflective optical system that provides perfect reflectance for electromagnetic radiation having a lower wavelength than had been possible with past systems.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.